


Can't Help Falling in Love

by bulalakaw



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulalakaw/pseuds/bulalakaw
Summary: "Marry me.""That was sudden."A fic in which Dr. and Atty. Florentino are happily married with one child. Crispin in alive and well.





	Can't Help Falling in Love

"Daddy, what time will papa get home?" Their seven-year-old daughter is sitting cross-legged on the sofa, watching her dad sort his files.

"Soon, darling," Isagani says. "Remember what your _Lola_ Sisa tells you." The child sighs, repeating what her lola usually tells her. "I know, I know. Patience is a virtue. _Pero kasi ilang araw na rin, eh._ Can't we call him?"

"We just called papa this morning. We shouldn't bother him for now. He'll come home to us, darling. For now, do your homework." Isagani grins and says, "Or maybe, you'd like to go to sleep? It's past your bed time." 

She voices out her protests. She knows her dad is just messing with her. She goes along with it.

 

 

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

 

 

"Dance with me na muna!" She gets up and pulls her dad to the center of the living room. He laughs and obliges. He _does_ have legal matters to settle, but that can wait. He takes her hand in his and (attempts to) lead her through the dance.

She laughs at him. "Papa is a better dancer than you are."

"Maybe I _am_ a good dancer. _Di lang kita masayaw nang maayos kasi ang liit mo, eh_."

" _Sasayaw kami ni papa pag-uwi niya._ "

 

 

_Oh, shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?_

 

 

"Can you tell me about you and papa?"

"Haven't you heard that story a million times from Basilio?"

"It's different from your point of view, dad."

"Darling, all you need to know is that I love your dad very much." He loved him too much. There was a time when he would keep to himself. No one knew about his feelings for his best friend.

  


* * *

   


_"Isagani, I swear._ Sabihin mo na kasi. _" Isagani was_ almost _sure of Basilio's feelings for him. He told Basilio he had something to say to him; but not today. He wasn't ready yet._

_"You'll know in time, Basilio." He takes his hand in his. It almost hurts. It hurts to be this close to the one he loves. It hurts knowing that Basilio only sees this gesture as something Isagani would do only because they've reached that point where they are just too damn comfortable with each other. He knows that there's this chance that Basilio does like him, but what if he's wrong? Should he take the risk?_

__"Hala siya, oh. Sige na, pagbigyan na," _at this, Isagani lets out a sigh of relief. He wasn't ready yet. "How was your week? I forgot to ask."_

_"Oh, me? Same old, same old. Hell week and all that. Terror professors are still on the loose. How about you, Basi? Is your mom doing well?" He saw the sadness in his eyes._

__"Inay's _still sick but thankfully she's doing better. Cris is taking care of her this week."_

  


* * *

  


She said, " _Tito_ Cris would tell me about how you two were extremely _torpe_. I don't really get it. Why can't you just tell someone that you like them? There's nothing to lose." She's still trying to get him to talk.

"Well. Sometimes, there are things better left unsaid."

  


* * *

   


_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

 

 

_It was a December night when Basilio first asked Isagani to dance with him. They were in San Diego. The stars light up the night sky. It was perfect. It was everything that Isagani could ask for._ Except walang kayo. Wag nang umasa. Masakit mahulog, Isagani. __

__

__

_"May I have this dance, Isagani Florentino?" He takes Basilio's outstretched hand. Basilio takes the lead. Music can be heard from the distance. Drunk men can be heard singing in the distance._

"Kanta ka rin, Basi. Pareho kayong sintonado ang boses." _He laughs when Basi made a face._

_"Oh, shut up. Juli is a better dancer than you are."_

_"Then why didn't you invite Juli, instead?"_

_"Really? You think they'll let her go out at night?_ Kahit kilala nila ako, di siya papayagan. Kasama niya rin daw si Paulita, eh. Mukhang nagsasaya naman yung dalawa." _The song was coming to an end but he didn't want to let go yet._

__

_There was a beat of awkward silence. Neither were letting go. "How is_ Tita _Sisa? She seems to be doing well."_

_"She really is getting better. Her physical wounds left a few scars in her back. Her mental state is still bad, but she's slowly getting better. She's getting there"_

  


* * *

   


_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

 

The sound of a car engine stopping can be heard outside. Their daughter's ears perk up. "Papa? Is papa finally home?" His daughter dashes to the window to peek outside.

_"Tao po! Asan ang paborito kong pamangkin?"_ Crispin is greeted by the little girl. He carries her and playfully swings her around.

"Cris, is it really okay for you-"

"Of course. Don't worry about it. I'd like to spend time with my favorite niece." 

She laughs at this. "I'm your only niece."

_  
_

* * *

_"Marry me."_

_"That was sudden."_

_Isagani wanted to propose in a unique manner. (Preferably with him down on one knee, holding out a ring for Basilio to see; instead, he accidentally proposed while they were doing something mundane.) In his defense, he couldn't help it - not while Basilio was looking like that. His hair was a mess. He's wearing his shirt, which is a size larger than him. Now that they were living together, he can imagine being married to Basilio. He can imagine waking up next to him every day._

_He cleared his throat. He was sure he's blushing. "Marry me, Basilio. You don't have to answer me now, not that I'm pressuring you or anything. It's just that-"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"Gay marriage isn't legal yet."_

_"I know that. My answer is still a yes. I can wait."_

_"Your answer was actually a 'yeah, sure'."_

_"Oh, shut up."_

_"I would gladly shut up for the price of a kiss."_

  


* * *

   


He bought him roses. Their anniversary was yesterday but Dr. Florentino was busy performing a risky surgery. Basilio told him that the surgery was successful and "Gani, pick me up. I'm too tired to commute."

He made his way to the surgery room where Basilio is lying on the floor. "Doctor Florentino, the floor isn't a sleeping place."

Basilio woke up with a start. His hair was disheveled, eyes were drooping; but he was happy. Isagani can see that. Basilio was smiling ear to ear. "The operation's a success. Good afternoon, Attorney Florentino."

"It's 10 p.m., Doctor. C'mon. Get up. _Magpalit ka na. Uuwi na tayo."_

Isagani sat at the waiting room. When Basi was finally finished, he looped his arms around Basilio's waist to support him. "Basi, you're tired. Let me carry you."

He didn't object. Gani carried him all the way back to the car.

Basilio is already asleep when they got home. He carried him back to bed. He didn't even get the chance to give him roses. He'll do it tomorrow. Doctor Florentino is tired after a very long surgery.

 

 

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned for Basilio to be sick and dying in the hospital but decided that it'S CHRISTMAS I CAN'T BE THAT CRUEL. Merry Christmas, Gabrielle effin Nicole
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I did my best I'm sorry ang pangit i hate it its too fast but i did my best UINasdahlafjasdjklajgjN0n9uadjs~~


End file.
